You Set Me Free
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Hermione says something that can be open to interpretation... Harry immediately takes it to mean something rather naughty. Involves interesting dreams... HHr oneshot dedicated to LemonDropAnyone


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: So this is dedicated to the lovely LemonDropAnyone who correctly answered that Lauryn Hill and Bob Marley sung 'Turn Your Lights Down Low' in my fic How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated! I hope you like it honey!**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, StarAngel613 for editing… and coming up with the title. Yes, it's clichéd but I think you'll all find it amusing by the time you finish this fic. And thanks to the wonderful HyperCaz for the inspiration… you wonderful girl. She gave me the quote for it… :D you'll know what I'm talking about as you read.**

**So, I hope you like it! Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**You Set Me Free**

Harry absolutely _loved_ flying. He loved his broomstick, his precious _Firebolt_. He loved being able to soar one hundred feet above the ground with the birds. He loved doing hard-looking somersaults and complicated dives, making people gasp in awe. He loved having Hermione on the front of his broom and he absolutely _loved_ making her scream as he dived dangerously, pulling up just at the last second before they plummeted into the ground.

"Oh my _God_!" Hermione squeaked, leaning right back into Harry and holding herself very rigidly. "I _hate_ you Harry Potter!" she yelled, as he zoomed back up towards the sky.

Harry laughed and stopped ascending, hovering about fifty feet above the ground, "You don't hate me," he said to her ear, hugging her waist to him.

"I do too," she grumbled, "and if I weren't in danger of falling off, I'd push your arm off me."

"Aww come on 'Mione," he said, a pout written all through his voice.

She scowled and wished she could cross her arms, "I need to be studying too. I don't know _why_ I agreed to let you take me out here."

"Because you needed a bloody break," Harry said, slowly beginning to descend. "I'll take you down now; I think I've scared you sufficiently for today."

"You've scared me enough for the rest of my life," she said, leaning back into him as the ground came closer to her. Once it was safe, she slid off the broom and dislodged her underwear from her bottom, wincing slightly, "How you can spend a whole Quidditch match on that thing is beyond me," she muttered, crossing her arms grumpily and glaring at the broomstick. "Honestly Harry."

"Honestly Hermione," Harry mimicked her, dismounting and slinging his broom over his shoulder.

"I've half a mind to not help you with your Charms homework," she said, turning her back on him and beginning to walk back up towards Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm sorry Hermione!" Harry said immediately, speeding his walk up to a jog and catching up with her, "I'll never scare you like that again, promise! Just please help me with the charm!"

"Oh _alright_," she huffed, glancing at him. The pout on his face made her break her frown to smile slightly, "Room of Requirement alright with you?"

"Yeah," Harry said happily, sliding an arm around her shoulders, "and you can teach me that odd wand movement and how to say that odd incantation."

"Everything seems odd to you today," Hermione remarked, sliding an arm around his waist.

* * *

"Alright. Let's see if you can handle your wand as well as your broomstick," Hermione said thoughtfully, drawing her own wand and raising an eyebrow at Harry. 

Harry suddenly had a rather… unsettling image;

_Hermione grinned a rather seductive grin as she moved closer to Harry, unzipping his pants and pushing them to the ground. He felt his lower body become rather frustrated as she slowly, but surely, slid his boxers down too and knelt down in front of him,_

"_Let's see if I handle your wand as well as you handle your broomstick Harry," she said in a very soft and husky voice…_

"Harry!"

"What? What?" he asked wildly, drawing his wand and holding it up, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet and waiting for a curse to come flying at him.

"What happened then?" Hermione asked, stepping forward and touching his forearm to make him lower his wand.

Harry flinched from her touch and looked away from her face, "Uh, nothing Hermione. You know, I'm feeling rather tired. Yeah, that's it. I think I'll just be going to bed," he said in a daze, turning on his heel and beginning to walk out of the room.

"Harry, it's only six in the evening!" Hermione exclaimed, following him.

"That broom ride really tired me out!" he called over his shoulder, "I'll see you in the morning 'Mione!"

And left standing there was an extremely confused Hermione.

* * *

"_Let's see if I handle your wand as well as you handle your broomstick Harry."_

That one sentence was what was making Harry so… crazy. The funny thing is, it wasn't even what Hermione said in the first place! But no, his stupid horny teenage mind had to go and twist what she meant. He just _had_ to have an image of Hermione going down on him.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, sitting up in his bed that night, holding his sweating face and rubbing his eyes.

_Her mouth was so warm… so wet._

Harry gritted his teeth and glanced down at his lap, covered by the sheets. If he didn't know what was going on, he could have sworn that there was some sort of pole stuck up through his bed, as though a tent was pitched in there. He frowned and lay back down on his back, before glancing back at his waist and kicking out in frustration.

'_Fuck,'_ he thought angrily, relaxing and breathing through his nose hard, gazing defiantly up at the ceiling. _'I will not think about Hermione like that,'_ he thought to himself, closing his eyes tight and clenching his fists.

After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked back at his waist.

"Fuck," he muttered, glaring at it. "Bugger off," he whispered, waving his hands at it.

"Shut up!" a voice sounded from another bed.

Harry froze, afraid that someone had heard _why_ he had such a problem. But no one said anything, and he relaxed, before glaring back down at the 'tent'. He sighed and gazed back up at the ceiling, closing his eyes again…

_Her tongue slithered and caressed him, making him want to just…_

Harry woke up with a jump, suddenly feeling as though he needed to go the bathroom… _really_ badly. He jumped up from his bed, quickly grabbed his glasses and dashed out of the room, thankfully not waking anyone else up. He made it to the bathroom and rushed to the toilet before he began to… relieve himself.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered in frustration, gazing up at the ceiling, imagining it was Hermione touching him there. His eyes widened slightly as he finished, and his shoulders slumped as he stood over the toilet, breathing hard and feeling a great sense of relief. "Oh thank _god_," he muttered, rearranging himself back into his boxers after he was sure he'd finished.

He flushed the toilet and then walked to the basin and washed his hands before leaving the bathroom, feeling slightly ashamed of what he'd just done. He didn't go straight back to his dorm, but headed down into the common room, intending on sitting in front of the fire to try and cleanse his mind of the rather… arousing and disturbing images of Hermione floating around in his head.

He was sitting in front of the fire quite happily for about five minutes, before he heard the voice that had been featured in his dreams that night,

"Harry?"

Harry spun around to see a very tired Hermione standing at the bottom of the staircase and frowning at him.

"Are you going to tell me where you went today?" she asked, crossing the room and sitting down next to him.

He shifted away from her slightly and said stiffly, "Bed."

"Why don't you trust me?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"I do," he said, biting his lip, "I really did go to bed. I'm up now because I just… woke up."

"Oh, okay then," she said, sighing slightly and removing her hand from his arm. She stood up and bent over the coffee table in front of them and Harry glanced at her backside,

'_Oh no, not now,'_ he thought angrily, feeling himself _wanting_ to respond to that oh so very _inviting_ view of her arse.

"I only came down to find my book," she said, straightening back up and showing him the book. "I'll see you in the morning then."

Harry nodded and said, "'Night."

"Goodnight," she said softly, looking worriedly at him for a moment, before sighing and walking back to her dorm.

Harry glared down at his lap and thought to himself, _'Traitor.'_

* * *

A few more days passed, and Harry found himself thinking almost constantly about Hermione. It certainly did _not_ help that he found almost everything she did terribly seductive and attractive. Even when she was working in silence he found himself gazing at her as she sucked on the end of her quill thoughtfully, or when she absentmindedly twirled the ends of her hair around her fingers. It got so bad that he found himself wondering what she looked like when she orgasmed, or wondering how she kissed, and even wondering if she would ever act out his dreams for him. 

So, he was _extremely_ happy of the wonderful cover his robes offered him. He would be sitting at lunch and Hermione would just _happen_ to be eating something she found absolutely delicious with this gorgeous look of ecstasy on her face, and he would suddenly find a very good reason to just sit there, not looking at her and gazing down at his oh so _very_ interesting plate.

'_If I ignore it, it'll just go away,'_ he thought to himself furiously, while sitting at dinner one night.

"Harry, you haven't touched your sausages," Ron remarked, "Would you like me to take them?"

"Ron," Hermione said warningly. "Harry, what's wrong? You haven't been eating well for the past week."

"Nothing," he said, picking one sausage up on his fork and taking a small bite. "Ron, you can have the rest."

"Yes!" Ron said in triumph, reaching for the food greedily.

Hermione frowned for a moment and then stood up. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up and off his seat, tugging him in the vague direction of Gryffindor tower.

"Where are we going Hermione?" Harry asked, panting slightly as he kept up with her brisk pace.

She stopped walking and turned around to face him, frowning slightly. She suddenly looked as though she'd just come up with a brilliant idea and dragged him along a different corridor. Finally, they came to a rather large broom cupboard and Hermione wrenched the doors open and pushed Harry inside before climbing in after him and locking the doors from the inside.

"_Lumos_," she muttered, her wand lighting up the small cupboard.

"Why are we in here?" Harry asked grumpily, distancing himself from Hermione, so she had less of a chance of exciting him.

"Because you're either afraid of opening up to me, or you just don't deem me important enough to trouble me with your problems anymore," she replied, glaring at him. The light at the tip of her wand lit her face up and Harry could see that, behind her glare, she looked rather worried. "What on earth is so wrong that you can't talk to me about it?" she asked, almost desperately.

Harry was silent for a moment before saying, "Male problems."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking very confused.

He glared at her and said through gritted teeth, "Male, ­_male_ problems."

"Ohh." A look of comprehension dawned on her face and she looked slightly embarrassed. "Is this why you haven't been sleeping?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," Harry said stiffly, crossing his arms grumpily.

"Do you mind me asking who is making you feel so… frustrated?"

"Yes."

Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands, "Sorry."

Harry looked sideways at her and sighed too, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you."

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she said, "You aren't taking _it_ out on me."

Harry couldn't help but laugh softly, _'If only she knew,'_ he thought to himself. "Can we go back to dinner now?"

"Sure," she said, unlocking the closet and climbing out. She offered a hand to Harry and he took it, climbing out and closing the doors behind him.

"I hope Ron left us some dessert," Harry remarked, speeding his walking up slightly.

"Ooh they have chocolate covered strawberries tonight!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, speeding her walking up too, grinning very widely.

"How do you know?"

"I asked the house elves this morning."

"Why were you down there?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and feeling rather confused.

"For S.P.E.W. and I needed to talk to Dobby," she said reasonably.

"Oh… okay."

* * *

_Her lips enclosed around a rather large strawberry and he could see her bite the tip off, making a small sucking sound as she sucked the juices in, so they wouldn't roll off the strawberry. He watched her in a small daze as she moved closer to him and kissed him, the taste of strawberries and chocolate filling his mouth. He kissed her back and felt her slip her hands down past the elastic of his boxers…_

"Argh!" Harry exclaimed as he woke up, sitting up and holding his head. He brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes. "God, make them go away!"

"Harry? Having another dream about You-Know-Who?" asked Ron's voice from the other side of the hangings.

"No!" Harry replied immediately, looking up and sighing with relief as he realised Ron hadn't opened the hangings. "No, just a dream about N.E.W.T.s."

He heard Ron snort and say, "You're turning into Hermione mate."

Harry gave a short, fake laugh and said, "Yeah. 'Night."

He lay back down on his back and covered his eyes again, frowning into his palms. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

* * *

When Harry arrived in the common room the next morning, it was to a very irritated looking Hermione. She looked up as he approached her and frowned at him, 

"Come with me."

"But breakfast –"

"– can wait," Hermione finished his sentence for him, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of Gryffindor Tower and to the first vacant classroom they came to. Once inside and with the door locked, she spun around to face him, "I honestly can't take not knowing what's wrong Harry. You need to tell me _who_ is making you so… bloody _frustrated_ so that we can solve this."

Harry didn't say anything. He just gazed back at her with an odd sort of horrified look on his face. When he kept on staring she said, "Are you going to respond or keep on looking at me as though I'm mad?" she asked, pouting and crossing her arms grumpily.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

She paused for a moment before saying, "I don't know. I was just up half the night because I was worrying about _you_ and I need my _sleep_ if I'm ever to do well in my N.E.W.T.s."

"I'm sorry for being such a bother," he replied, glaring at her now, "It's not as though I can control this!"

"Just _tell_ whoever it is that you're having these… _feelings_ for them!" she said desperately, stepping forward and placing a hand on his arm. "Then you'll be able to control it!"

"What if you don't feel the same way?"

"I can assure you I… wait, me?"

Harry bit his tongue and looked away from her, feeling as though his stomach was sinking into the depths of his legs.

Hermione reached up and touched his chin in an attempt to make him look at her. "Did you say me?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

When he felt a pair of soft lips upon his, he was so surprised that he flinched and opened his eyes wildly. Hermione automatically looked embarrassed and looked away from him. But he leant down and kissed her back, feeling her smile against his lips and lift her arms to slide them around his neck.

"It _is _me," she whispered breathlessly as the kiss ended.

"Yes," Harry whispered back, resting his forehead on hers. "You're a bloody tease," he added, kissing her lips softly again.

She giggled softly and said, "So, why did you start dreaming about me in the first place?"

Harry paused before saying, "Do you remember when we were in the Room of Requirement on Sunday night? You said 'Let's see if you can handle your wand as well as your broomstick'."

"Why did that automatically make you think… ohh."

"I suddenly had an image of you saying 'Let's see if _I_ can handle your wand as well as you handle your broomstick'," he said, blushing slightly.

"So that's why you rushed off," she said thoughtfully. She raised her eyes to meet his and grinned, "I went down on you, didn't I?"

"Why are you grinning like that? The thought tormented me for a whole week," Harry grumbled, pouting.

Hermione laughed and kissed his pout, "Aww baby."

They just hugged each other for a moment before Harry spoke again, "Would you… act my thoughts out?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione smiled nervously and pulled back slightly to look up at his face properly. "Well…"

"Not now," he added quickly, seeing her look of apprehension.

"Maybe later," she said finally, "Not before breakfast."

Harry grinned a very cheeky grin and kissed her again. "Then let's go have breakfast."

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: How was that? I found it very amusing while I was writing it… I hope LemonDropAnyone likes it! And I hope the rest of you like it :D Please review guys!**

**Alex**


End file.
